Sin destino aparente
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [Spoilers de DH!] Una carta hace que alguien se de cuenta de algunas cosas, haciendo que esa persona escriba otra carta al mismo tiempo. One Shot, cortísimo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ todo esto pertenece a la Jótaka Róulin. Y por desgracia, yo no soy ella ú.u_

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un minific reto que me ha hecho Dream-Kat. Quería que escribiese un RxHr desde hace mucho, y como la he ayudado con las ideas, me ha tocado a mi, retarme con ella.

En fin, el título es un poco sacado de la manga, pero no sabía que ponerle. Avisar que el fic es un Ron x Hermione y que contiene **SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS.**

……………………………………………………..

_**Sin destino aparente**_

_Seguramente te sorprendas de recibir esto¿no? sí. No sé ni para qué pregunto. Ni yo mismo sé por qué te estoy escribiendo y posiblemente rompa esta carta antes de enviarla siquiera, aunque tampoco sabría cómo, ya que estoy perdido en mitad de la nada._

_Estoy preocupado. No es que sea nada raro, la verdad, pero estoy preocupado y esta vez no es por mí, si no por Hermione. Supongo que ya sabrás que Ron ha vuelto a casa… o tal vez no, pero es igual, te lo explicaré._

_Ron se fue hace unos días. Se peleó, por así decirlo, conmigo y con Hermione. Dijo un montón de incoherencias que se le pasaban por la mente (conoces a tu hermano, a veces habla sin pensar) y le dio a Hermione a decidir entre él o yo. ¿Ves normal eso¡Hermione no tiene que decidir entre nadie! Si está más que claro que está enamorada de él. El único que parece no darse cuenta es Ron. Pero… bueno, es Ron._

_Tal vez si leyeras esto soltarías una carcajada. Sí, lo sé. Suena muy estúpido todo lo que cuento. Pero ya sabes como es Ron; no hay manera de lidiar con él._

_Y no sé qué hacer con Hermione. A veces quiero decirle algo, lo que sea, para que deje de mortificarse y echarse la culpa (sé que se echa la culpa de que Ron se haya ido), pero siempre me echo atrás. Nunca he tenido mucho tacto con las chicas, lo sabes de sobra, y prefiero quedarme en silencio y estar con ella cuando se desahogue que decir algo que pueda herirla más._

_Ron es idiota. Con todas las letras. No sé de dónde ha sacado que Hermione y yo podíamos tener algo… ¡Es absurdo! Hermione es como mi hermana pequeña a la que tengo que cuidar. Y ella piensa lo mismo de mí. Lo sé. A parte que yo no podría mirar a otra persona que no seas…_

_Bah, esta carta es absurda. No sé como me he atrevido a escribirla, pero al menos me ha servido para desfogarme, aunque no vaya a enviarla. Arrugaré el papel y me olvidaré de que la escribí. De todas maneras, gracias por ayudarme._

()-()-()

Hermione se llevó la mano libre a los labios, reprimiendo un gemido de sorpresa que pugnaba por salir. Leer esa carta escrita con el puño y letra de Harry la había sorprendido. No se imaginaba lo que podía pensar él de todo eso, en realidad.

Curiosamente, ella siempre se había imaginado a Harry evitando las discusiones entre ellos dos. Es decir, como si sus disputas le dieran igual mientras no le metieran a él de por medio. En cierto modo tenía razón y nunca le había echado nada en cara –ciertamente, las peleas entre ella y Ron eran, por demás, completamente sinsentido-. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era completamente lo contrario; Harry no se había metido nunca por no liar más el asunto.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa de la tienda en la que estaban. La tienda de Ron, que no estaba con ellos. Que se había ido después de lanzarle un ultimátum dándole a elegir entre él o su mejor amigo.

Pero… ¿es que no entendía nada¿No se daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía en realidad? Ron no era tonto. Estaba segura de que muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que ella pudiera enamorarse de él. Pero eran tantas las veces que el pelirrojo la había fastidiado por actuar antes de pensar… como el año anterior, con el tema de Lavender Brown…

Soltó una risita casi impredecible con nostalgia, recordando lo mal que lo había llegado a pasar el año anterior. Tenía la sensación de que todo aquello había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo… era tan lejano y habían pasado por tanto en tan sólo unos cuantos meses…

Se sorbió la nariz y se limpió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de las gotas saladas que habían escapado por sus ojos al leer y recordar. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sabía desde cuando tenía esa facilidad tan asombrosa de ponerse a llorar por nada. ¡Ella no era una llorona! O al menos intentaba no serlo delante de la gente. Pero era recordar las palabras de Ron, su tono de voz hastiado y enfurecido… y empezar a ver borroso. _ O él o yo _ tan simple como elegir entre el chico que quería y su mejor amigo.

Agitó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando quitarse todo eso de la cabeza, y volvió a mirar la carta. Harry había usado su relación con Ginny para desfogarse, aunque no fuera a enviarla de verdad… ¿Por qué no hacer ella lo mismo? Si a él le había servido… tal vez a ella también. Sería… como una especie de diario. Sí, eso, como si ella le explicase a ese diario como se sentía y lo que le daba rabia.

Apartó su varita, activa con el hechizo _lumos_ que le daba luz, e invocó su pluma y la tinta. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino en que había escrito Harry y lo miró.

Sí, como un diario…

_Ron, eres un maldito idiota._

…un diario dirigido a Ron, evidentemente.

_Eres idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. ¡IDIOTA! Realmente eres un MALDITO IDIOTA. Y sí. Voy a remarcarlo bien con tinta, subrayarlo y ponerlo en mayúsculas. Ron: __**¡¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!!**_

_Si pudiera te lo marcaba con luces de neón, aunque dudo siquiera que sepas lo que significa eso. Aunque lo que sí puedo hacer es marcártelo en la cara para que lo veas cada vez que te mires al espejo, como a la traidora de Marietta…_

_¿Por qué demonios te has ido¿Te crees tan condenadamente importante como para dejarnos colgados a Harry y a mí¿Creíste que iba a salir tras de ti para buscarte y suplicarte que volvieras¡Pues te equivocaste! Si creíste que iba a poner por delante lo que siento por ti a la amistad que me une a Harry, estabas muy equivocado. Para mí, la amistad va por delante de cualquier cosa. La amistad y la familia. Y Harry es como de mi familia. De hecho, ahora mismo tú y Harry sois mi única familia. ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?_

_Cuando dijiste aquello… de que eligiera entre Harry o tú… no quise creer lo que oían mis oídos. Me estabas dando a elegir. Tú, me estabas dando a elegir entre mi mejor amigo y… y tú. Fue un golpe tan bajo… por un momento me sentí entre la espada y la pared pero… no podía traicionar a Harry. No. de hecho, nunca lo haré. Le seré fiel hasta la muerte si hace falta. No voy a sacrificar mi amistad por nada del mundo._

Hermione se detuvo un momento. Necesitaba coger aire. Había escrito todo aquello de un tirón y, como no, en ese momento estaba llorando. De la rabia más que de otra cosa. Sin embargo, no dejó que las lágrimas le impidiesen continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y prosiguió con la escritura.

_Pero a pesar de todo, tú no te diste cuenta. De hecho, nunca te has dado cuenta de nada. Siempre tras de ti, siempre corrigiéndote, siempre peleándome contigo, siempre cediendo a tus caprichos y dejándote copiar los deberes, ayudándote en todo y encubriéndote, a pesar de ser Prefecto. Siempre tú. ¡Tú, tú, tú y tú! Siempre con los sentimientos escritos en la frente. Siendo tan condenadamente obvia. ¡Pero tú no te dabas cuenta! Es más, te peleabas más conmigo y te alejabas cada vez más de mí. Sobre todo el año pasado._

_Me negué miles de veces a mi misma lo que sentía. En serio, no puedes creer las barbaridades que llegaban a pasarme por la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía a tu maldita… Lav-Lav, metida siempre en mi habitación, explicando lo dulce que eras y lo enamorada que estaba de ti._

_Y me repugno a mi misma al pensar que la odié en ese momento, y que quise ser ella las veces que os veía juntos. No me cruzaba la palabra contigo y tampoco quería. Por miedo más que por otra cosa. ¡Maldita cobardía! Cualquiera diría que yo soy Gryffindor¿no?_

Volvió a detenerse al ver como el papel se mojaba y la tinta se corría levemente ante la humedad. La castaña dejó la pluma en el tintero y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando reprimir los sollozos. No quería que Harry la escuchara lamentarse por enésima vez. No quería parecer débil ante todo aquello, pero el tema podía más con ella de lo que pensaba y su silencio no aguantaba mucho más. Estaba harta de tener que aguantar con todo aquello dentro de sí.

A la única que le había contado algo alguna vez había sido a Ginny. Pero ella ya había tenido suficiente con lo suyo los últimos meses como para aguantar también todo eso.

Así que haciendo fuerza de voluntad, volvió a coger la pluma y releyó todo lo que había escrito hasta ahora. Y casi sintió vergüenza ajena al hacerlo, pero no se amedrentó y continuó.

_Estoy cansada. Ahora mismo aquí sentada en la silla frente a la mesa de tu tienda. Harry está durmiendo pero a mi me es imposible. Lo cierto es que no lo hago desde hace algunos días. Me es imposible cerrar los ojos y descansar en condiciones._

_He escrito un montón de cosas que jamás me atreveré a decirte, pero me da igual, porque ahora siento un peso menos encima. Me da la sensación de que, en cierto modo, sabes lo que siento, pero alguna vez tendré que decirlo con palabras. Aunque no creo que sea pronto. De momento, no sé cuando volveré a verte. Ni siquiera sé si volveré a verte, porque puede pasar cualquier cosa en esta guerra._

_Tal vez… por eso me atrevo a hablar de más y decirte, aunque sea en este pergamino que jamás enviaré, que lo que siento por ti va más allá de la amistad. Y que… por Merlín. Espero que todo salga bien en esta guerra, porque si te sucediera algo… yo…_

()-()-()_  
_

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Se suponía que eso no iba a llegar jamás a sus manos, pero a pesar de todo, allí lo tenía: un pergamino usado por ambas caras. Una con letra irregular, y la otra con esa tipografía estilizada y completamente igualada, pequeña y apretada. Era claro quién había escrito cada cosa, ya que Harry había escrito el pergamino un poco más de la mitad… pero por otro lado, parecía que la muchacha castaña se había quedado sin sitio.

Levantó la mirada de la carta para observar a la misma Hermione, dormida un par de metros a su izquierda, con expresión serena. Su pelo enmarañado y larguísimo se desparramaba por sus hombros y por el lecho improvisado. Realmente le encantaba verla dormir. Era el único momento en que sentía que podía mirar con tranquilidad sin miedo a ser descubierto por nadie.

Volvió a mirar la carta jamás enviada y volvió a sonreír. La había encontrado por casualidad, doblada y arrugada en la mochila de Hermione. Tal vez ni ella misma recordaba haberla guardado. Al principio se sorprendió de lo escrito, pero no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se fuera ensanchando más y más, dirigiendo miradas fugaces a la durmiente adolescente al mismo tiempo, e imaginándosela como se describía a si misma. Incluso podía imaginarse que había estado llorando por los manchones de tinta en mitad que le impedían la lectura de algunas palabras.

Por acto reflejo –e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible- cogió su varita e invocó tintero y pluma. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sentía que tenía que contestarla. Se lo debía.

Rápidamente buscó un espacio entre la caligrafía de Hermione y –con letra muy pequeña- plasmó un par de pensamientos, antes de volver a doblar la misiva y dejarla donde la encontró.

Tal vez, en algún momento, ella lo leería.

_Lo sé, Hermione. Y yo también siento lo mismo. Jamás lo dudes._

…………………………………………………

Y ya está. Avisé que no sería mucha cosa. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Ron y Hermione y me lo he releído y… sinceramente, me ha parecido estúpido, absurdo y un sinsentido que no veas xD pero bueno, a ver lo que decís vosotros.

Por favor, ser buenos conmigo y tened en cuenta el detalle de que jamás he escrito un R-Hr. De hecho, el año pasado era H-Hr shipper xD pero ahora me gustan casi todas las parejas, así que tengo más donde elegir en todo Fanfiction. Jejeje.

Bueno, no me enroyo. El fic está dedicado a Dream Kat, que es la que me retó a hacerlo xDDD

Espero comentarios y revieeews!!!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


End file.
